Stay One More Night
by FluffyGoldFish
Summary: Dean has felt his world crumbled down and when Castiel declares himself a God, he realizes he has lost someone he needs. With Cas as a shadow following him around, Dean tries to fix him to the way he was before. Destiel ;D
1. Chapter 1

He remembered the times when it had been easier, when he had _his_ Cas. Those days when it had been easy to lose Cas in a simple sarcastic statement. Those days when he had to remind Cas that personal space was important to him. Those days when Cas would do anything to help him.

Now they were long gone. As he lay on the couch in Bobby's house, he felt tears trickle down his face. Sam and Bobby were both upstairs sleeping off the wounds they had earned fighting the last battle against the angel they trusted; Dean's angel.

Turning over on the couch, Dean sucked in a breath and tried to forget about Castiel, but he couldn't. No matter how bad he wanted to forget him, Cas was a part of him forever. His hand print leaving a faint scar on his arm and the mark hiding him from angels would always remind him.

Groaning quietly, Dean stood from the couch and grabbed his bottle of alcohol and gun for protection before heading outside. He walked around the junkyard while drinking from the bottle. At one point he rammed into the side of a car before hastily grabbing the car's roof to keep from falling.

He hung there for a few moments before feeling the tears cascade down his face and he lost the battle. His grip loosened and he fell into the dirt on his knees. Taking in deep breaths, he tried to calm himself down, yet failed.

A few minutes later, after the sobs had ceased to dull deep breaths, he shouted to the sky, "Are you happy now?"

Wiping his face to rid it of the tears, he shouted again, "Are you happy Cas? Are you?" he took another deep breath and whispered sadly, "Are you?"

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the whole ordeal with Castiel in his new God like trance. They had two hunts that were stupid ghosts that hadn't passed on and were angry and wanted revenge, blah blah blah. Dean could honestly care less if the ghosts were angry because quite frankly, they had nothing to complain about until they felt everything he had.<p>

Sam had begun to notice how Dean changed and acted angry a lot of the time. He also noticed how he drank way more than he should have, ever had. And when he was alone, Sam prayed to the real God. He prayed that his brother would snap out of it, he prayed that the world wouldn't end and when he was about to finish, he would pray that Castiel would be saved.

"Sam, ya got another ghost problem. Get Dean would ya?" Bobby's voice drawled out of the office area.

Sam made a noise in acknowledgment and went outside looking for Dean. As he rounded the garage area, he saw it, then he heard it.

Dean was on his knees with a bottle hanging from his left hand. His head was turned up towards the sky and from what Sam could see, his face was wet. Dean was crying. "Cas, why? Why, why, why, why?"

Dean started talking quieter and Sam couldn't hear him. turning around, he walked back to the house, where Bobby was. "Bobby, I don't think we can do the hunt," Sam rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"And why the Hell not Boy?" Bobby sneered.

"It's Dean," Bobby's face relaxed and turned into a look of sadness. "I think he needs some time to work through his thoughts. Hell, he is out there crying for Cas!"

"What?"

"Not like he wants him to come back, well, I think he does, but he is asking why and crying and shit I don't know how to deal with that. Usually he just beats things up and takes it out on the hunts but this is different. I think Cas doing what his did really messed him up."

They stared at each other in silence before sighing loudly. Dean opened the front door a few minutes later, making them both jump. He raised an eyebrow at their motions and shrugged heading up the stairs after throwing the bottle into the recycling tub. "See what I mean?" Sam sighed when he heard the bathroom door shut.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Sam admitted before plopping down in a chair.

* * *

><p>As he showered, Dean tried to mull through his thoughts and figure out where everything went wrong. He couldn't though. Every time he remembered Cas just until that moment, Cas was his normal self with only a few emotions. Sure, he had been helping the wrong people but he seriously thought that he was just confused like the Angel he was.<p>

When he looked into Cas's eyes right after he declared he was the new God, Dean froze in fear. Not of Castiel, but for Castiel. It was like that time when Cas was dragged back to heaven and Jimmy as left in his place. Fear wrecked his mind for days and when Castiel finally appeared and acted like nothing was wrong, Dean nearly shoved the Angel blade into him.

Didn't Cas realize what had happened?

Taking in a deep breath, Dean laughed quietly. "That was the first time it should have been obvious to me." He sat down in the small tub and put his head in his knees as the water pelted against his skin. "I loved him before that, but that was the moment it should have come out."

Shaking his head, he crawled out of the shower and dried off before dressing in clean clothes. Stepping out of the bathroom, he walked downstairs and grabbed a sandwich off Sam's plate. Taking a bite, he stopped mid-chew and stared at Sam and then at Bobby confused. "What?"

He thought it was strange that Sam didn't protest and the way they were both looking at him freaked him out a little bit. "Nothing," they both mumbled going back to eating and Sam making a new sandwich.

Dean shrugged and walked back outside to work on the car more, only he was met with someone he hadn't expected to see. Someone he wanted to see.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I just felt like writing some sadness and while watching Supernatural episodes in the last hour, it sort of turned into a weird mixture of emotions. hopefully it isn't too hard to follow. Anywho~ I don't usually write male pairing fan-fictions but somehow these two just scream sexual tension XD<p>

Review? Favorite? :D


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't prepared for the person in front of him. His eyes locked into bright blue eyes that were clouded with a power hungry lust about them. Dean stared helplessly at Castiel; he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, they were no longer on Bobby's porch.

Gasping for air, Dean tore himself away from Castiel's form and tried to calm his heart that was beating too fast. From what, he couldn't tell. It was either that Castiel had taken him from safety so easily or maybe it had been because of the warm hand that had touched his shoulder and made him crave things he shouldn't.

"Cas, what do you want?" Dean tried to sound calm and angry but he as sure that Cas could see through it.

Cas laughed loudly, scaring Dean, "What do I want? I informed you of what I need from you last time we spoke. Do you not retain any of that information?"

Castiel's stare snapped something inside Dean and made him look away in disgust, partially for himself and the other about Castiel's lost soul. He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill and took a deep breath. This was much harder than Dean had guessed it would be.

"I remember, Cas," Dean mumbled as he sat down on the floor in the empty room, the only light coming from the white clothed window that looked too old to block out any sunlight.

"So, are you prepared to declare your love for me as your new God?"

_Oh God, please help him_, Dean thought, as he tried to control his emotions. Dean dared to look over at Castiel and stared at him for a few seconds before turning away shaking his head no.

They plunged into a silence for a few minutes where only Dean's breathing could be heard. "You refuse to declare me as your new God?"Cas's voice seemed angered and clipped.

Dean stared at the floor while twisting his hands together. He felt his heart turning painfully in his chest and he shouted in his head for it to stop hurting. "I can't Cas. Actually, no. I won't. It is wrong and you know it!"

Dean stood up from his sitting position and walked to Cas till he was standing directly in his face, "I can't declare my devotion to you because you aren't God. You may have become something else, but you aren't God."

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he watched the human before him, "Dean, you will do best to declare me as your God unless you wish to," he was cut off.

"No, I won't Cas!" Dean shouted pointing a finger at Castiel's chest and stabbing him right where his heart would be, "What are you going to do Cas? You'd kill someone you have spent the past protecting with your own life? You'd just put all that time to waste and make it worthless?"

A force pushed Dean back and he slammed into a wall. His arms were spread like the crucifixion and he couldn't move. "I have lived many years Dean. Many," he appeared an inch away from Dean's face. "Losing a little bit of time would be like _nothing_."

Dean stared into Castiel's eyes and saw nothing that proved him wrong, no emotions that had been there a few months back. "Then do it."

Castiel's eyes widened a bit before he stepped back, "Kill you?"

Dean smirked at him, "What afraid? Come on, prove it to me Cas. Prove to me that you can just throw away the past months with me and say it meant nothing to you."

Watching silently, Dean felt his heart speed up when Castiel pulled a knife out of his trench coats pocket. Castiel's eyes showed no emotion as he stepped back up to where Dean was. Pulling the knife into a position over Dean's heart, Dean took a deep breath.

"Would you do it, Cas? Would you kill someone who still believes in you?" his voice was tense and sad.

Castiel's hand faltered as he stared into Dean's eyes. Dean stared back before smirking as him. Confused, Castiel was about to step back when Dean lunged forward impaling himself on the knife. Castiel's eyes widened and he quickly released Dean from the wall. Grabbing onto the human, he watched as Dean smiled and quickly the life faded from him. Castiel entered Dean's mind and read his last thought.

_Can you bring me back or are you not the real God?_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Okay, I am not done with this story. Still more to be done, but I wanted to make some awkwardness and tension rise between the two.<br>By the way, wouldn't it be awesome in Season 7 if the real God came back and was in a child's body and explained his reason for the whole shabang?  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural!<p>

Anywho~ review subscribe? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had expected to enter one of his memories but was met with something unfamiliar. Groaning with discomfort, he rolled onto his side and rubbed his chest where he had impaled himself only moments before. The sun was bright and the field of wheat, he suspected, danced in the wind leaving him with a warm tingling feeling. Standing up from the ground, he looked around for a clue as to where he was.

He couldn't hear anything, not even the wind blowing. That should have sent off some warnings, but somehow he felt completely safe in this place. Dean began walking around the endless field and wasn't surprised when the field never let up. He could feel the summer heat seeping into his body but he never created sweat.

"What is this place?" he wondered aloud.

"Dean," a voice whispered. It echoed throughout the field nearly shocking Dean off his feet.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

Nothing replied for a few moments, until a body suddenly appeared right before him. It was Gabriel. Dean stared, shocked, before he let his face contort to annoyance. "So, you never died?" he asked annoyed.

A huge smirk slid into place on Gabriel's face and a cherry lollipop, Dean thought, appeared in his mouth. "Of course I did Kiddo."

He treated the candy scandalously for a few moments and watched Dean. Dean hadn't wanted to see Gabriel ever again and no he was stuck with him in a strange place. "This isn't a trick, is it?"

Pulling the candy out of his mouth, "Nope," he popped the 'p'. "I was sent here by Dear Old Daddy to talk ya into something."

"Talk me into something?" Dean questioned with his annoyance level rising greatly.

"Uh, ya. Dad wants you to go back and take care of Cassie," he bluntly stated.

Dean stared confused at Gabriel for a few moments before, "Huh?"

Sighing loudly, Gabriel threw his sucker over his shoulder and repeated, "Dad wants you to take care of Castiel."

"Yeah, I got that. What does He mean by _that_?" Dean screeched, angered.

A sad look crossed Gabriel's face before he pressed it away, "Dad wants you to erase Castiel's memories."

"And how would a human like _me_ do _that_?" Dean questioned.

"With this," he pulled a knife out of thin air. _Stupid Angel_, Dean thought.

"And how is a knife going to erase Cas's memories?"

"Dad made it for this occasion, and I am not a stupid Angel. I am actually quite intelligent," Gabriel laughed.

Dean reached out hesitantly and grasped the knife in his hands. "How does it work?" he whispered eyeing the knife.

"Dad said that ya have to stab him in the heart with it."

This time, Dean laughed. "And how am _I_, going to pull that over Cas?"

Gabriel shrugged and turned away from Dean. "It's the only way that it will work."

Dean stared at the ground, holding the knife like it was going to stab him its self. "So, I am going to have to fight with Cas to the end," he mumbled.

Swirling around, Gabriel grabbed Den by the shoulders, "Look, I know you like, no, love Castiel, but this is the way it has to be. If you don't, he will end up killing all of his brothers and sisters and maybe even humans later who defy him. This is the only way," Gabriel looked completely upset by the idea as well.

"So, he will forget everything."

"No," Gabriel paused. "He will forget everything before he met you. Before he met you, he didn't have emotions clouding his judgments."

"I'll still lose him," Dean whispered.

"Yes," Gabriel's mouth tightened. "Nothing could change that."

"Why me? Why not someone else? Like you?"

"Daddy says it has to be you."

Dean nodded and stared at the knife a little longer, "I'll do it."

"Thanks Kiddo," Gabriel whispered in a sincere voice. "I'll try to help you any way I can, but I am limited by Daddy. Call if you need something, kay?"

Nodding again, Dean stood straighter and he watched as Gabriel snapped his fingers and it went white.

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter :D<br>Well, how was that? Sorry, but I needed Gabriel back cause he is just to cute to kill off forever! :)  
>Oh and thank you to all who reviewed my story! I was surprised by how many I got. o.o I have never received that many before ;A;<br>Anywho~ What would ya'll think about me writing a Sabriel story? Maybe as a sequel? well not exactly a sequel but pretty close :D

Favorite? Review? Subscribe? (I do not own Supernatural or its characters.)

-Courtney :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was hovering over Dean's face when he woke. Panicked eyes traveled down his body and calmed when Dean coughed and tried to sit up. Warm hands pushed him back down and he groaned. "Sammy," he groaned out while trying to shake the feeling of a hangover out of his head.

"Dean, stay still." His tone was sharp and demanding.

"No," Dean moaned, rolling onto his stomach and sitting up that way with hands aiding him. "What's got your panties in a twist, Sammy?"

"Dean," Sam paused. "Your body just appeared here a day ago after you had been missing for two weeks! You had a huge scar on your chest that looks a lot like someone stabbed you. So why don't you tell me what is wrong with you."

"Gabriel."

Sam stared at Dean dumbfounded, "Gabriel? As in the angel?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "What other Gabriel do we know of?"

"But, how? Gabriel died from Lucifer," Dean cut him off.

"Apparently his Daddy needed him to help out with this problem," Dean choked back a sob that threatened to escape and coughed to cover it up.

Sam stared at his brother, "What problem?"

"Castiel, Sam, Castiel is the problem. And apparently I have to fix it like all the other damn things that go wrong now," Dean snapped, not bothering to wipe the tear that escaped his eye.

"Dean," Sam tried to comfort.

Dean pushed him away, "And you want to know the worst part, Sammy? If I don't do this, Cas will destroy the world. But if I do, Cas won't remember anything. Not a damned thing," Dean sucked in his breath. "Not even me."

Sam hadn't seen his brother break down and cry in years, but watching it happen this time took the cake for the worst moment in his life. As Dean crumpled to the ground, Sam did as well and pulled his brother into his chest. Powerful shaking shoulders became soft, weak noodles as they gripped onto Sam's jacket.

Dean leaned up and looked into Sam's eyes. His face was covered in wetness and red tinged eyes leaked more onto his cheeks. "But you want to know the part that will probably kill me, Sammy? How I am the one who has to drive the knife into his heart and watch all of the memories be erased."


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention! This contains spoilers for the next season. I touch a little bit on what has happened so far and if you don't want any spoliers leave now! **

**Other than that, please enjoy :D  
><strong>Disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 5<strong>

For a week, the only thing Dean would do was sit by the window and stare at the knife in his hands. Sam had to make him eat and he hadn't showered since he first got back. The knife didn't look like anything special. It resembled an Angel Blade exactly, but he knew it wasn't. It was a few inches shorter than an Angel Blade and he hoped when he needed to stab Cas that Cas would only see an Angel Blade.

"Sam," Dean gruffly said while still staring at the blade. "What has happened since I've been gone?"

"Oh now the boy cares," Bobby grumbled.

"Dean," Sam paused. "Cas, he isn't Cas anymore. We got Death to help get the souls out of him but something big is still inside him. Leviathan entered him from purgatory and now," he paused and sighed. "The Leviathan said Cas is dead. It's just a vessel now."

"But, that can't be true," Dean murmured. "If I was told to do this, then that means that he is still in there. Now it makes sense," he growled. "The reason his memories need to be erased aren't because he has emotions, it is because if he remembers it will destroy him. He would see it as a sin to his name as an angel."

* * *

><p>He wasn't prepared when Castiel's body appeared before him. An evil glare rested in his eyes and Dean dropped the knife. "That blade won't do anything to me, Boy. But you still want to try don't you. You're hoping that maybe it was just a fluke the first time."<p>

It wasn't Cas's voice coming from the vessel and Dean choked back some vomit. It wasn't Cas inside the body that looked mangled and Jimmy was surely gone as well. Reaching down, Dean picked up the blade and walked calmly towards his lost friend. Dean watched Cas's eyes get defensive and in an instant he was thrown into a wall. His neck snapped back, making spots appear in his sight and his breath was lost.

Stiff shoulders were pushed back as he stood to walk towards him again. "You son of a bitch," he growled. "Leave Jimmy's body now," Dean demanded.

"Jimmy? Oh the vessel? I would, but it seems that this body suits me for now." Cas's eyes twitched and became amused. "Is it the body that makes you so emotional? Oh, you don't care for Jimmy," he laughed deeply. "You care for that poor angel that is dead."

Dean was five feet from Castiel's body when Sam attacked. Sam was thrown and Cas's attention was grabbed for the few seconds Dean needed. He buried the knife inside of his friend and watched as the evil glints in his eyes left and that confused stare was boring into his eyes. A sad look flashed across his face and then bright lights flickered from his mouth, ears and eyes.

Castiel's body, or, Jimmy's body crumpled to the ground with spewed wings in black ash around it. A swirl of light embraced the body and it was gone in seconds with what Dean hoped, Jimmy's soul. He hoped Jimmy would be happy with his family and no memory of the last few months.

"Dean," he heard Sam reach out to him with his voice and hand.

Shrugging Sam off, he went to the impala and started her up. A good drink could solve this feeling. And as he set the knife on the dashboard, he watched it disappear into mist and the last piece of the angel he had was gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>It isn't over yet. Promise! I just want this to be more of a story of what happens after the whole ordeal. By the way, from here on out, it shouldn't really even be part of the REAL story. Pieces might come into play but it won't have that many spoilers. :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Comment? Subscribe?**

_-Courtney._


End file.
